


Insieme per sempre

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Hate This Now, One of my first fanfic in this fandom, What-If, Written before DH
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Una battaglia e una decisione terribile da prendere.





	Insieme per sempre

 

 

 

Lupin si mise davanti a Tonks, proteggendola con la propria schiena.

«Spostati Remus!» esclamò Tonks, ormai disarmata.

Aveva ucciso tre Mangiamorte, e aveva un brutto taglio sopra all’occhio.

«Non posso» replicò lui semplicemente.

L’uomo non era certo in condizioni migliori.

Essendo il capo di quella spedizione, aveva infatti ricevuto “maggiori attenzioni”.

Aveva i pantaloni strappati, che lasciavano intravedere profondi tagli sanguinanti, e la camicia macchiata di sangue.

Benché la cosa non l’avesse entusiasmato, aveva anch’egli ucciso due Mangiamorte, utilizzando un incantesimo consigliatogli da Harry: “ _Sectusempra_ ”.

«Se non lo farai ti uccideranno!» continuò Tonks, ormai in lacrime.

«Lo so» rispose Lupin, con l’aria rassegnata.

Tonks lo fissò scioccata.

«Sei pazzo?!».

«Fingiti morta» le disse rapidamente Lupin, guardandosi alle spalle.

« _Che cosa?!_ ».

«Quando mi colpiranno, cadrai anche tu e ti fingerai morta» le spiegò l’uomo con urgenza.

«Non mi crederanno mai!»

«Devo farlo per questo. Ti prego, scusami».

Si chinò a baciarla, e allo stesso tempo le procurò una piccola ferita allo stomaco.

Non era mortale, ma fece immediatamente uscire un ampio fiotto di sangue.

Tonks si aggrappò a Lupin, che la sorresse.

«Perché Remus?» mormorò la ragazza confusa, con un filo di voce.

«Perché è l’unico modo. Se ti vedranno ferita, se vedranno il sangue… Ti crederanno morta, e tu riuscirai a salvarti. Mi dispiace, ho dovuto farlo» rispose Lupin con voce rotta.

Tonks rimase a fissare quegli stupendi occhi color ambra che l’avevano fatta innamorare, conscia che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che li avrebbe rivisti.

Poi lo abbracciò.

«Ti amo Remus» sussurrò, piangendo.

«Ti amo anch’io, Tonks».

In quell’istante un Mangiamorte piombò su Lupin, e lo colpì diverse volte alla schiena con un pugnale d’argento.

Ma l’uomo non emise un solo gemito; nemmeno un suono.

Si accasciò solamente a terra, in un lago di sangue.

Respirava a fatica, ma questo non gli impedì di cercare - un istante prima di morire - la mano di Tonks, al suo fianco, e stringerla.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è stata la prima fanfiction che ho pubblicato - nel lontano 2009 - e in assoluto una delle prime che io abbia scritto in assoluto (inutile dire, quindi, che oggi rileggendola provo quasi ribrezzo nei suoi confronti).  
> Nonostante quello che io pensi di questa storia, tuttavia, quando mi sono iscritta qui su AO3 mi sono ripromessa di trasferire TUTTE le mie fanfiction, e questa non poteva essere quindi "esclusa"... (Per quello che vale mi piace pensare di essere "cresciuta" - e migliorata! - dal 2009 ^_^).  
> Se vi va, lasciate pure una recensione - anche una negativa (tanto, come ho detto, sono la prima a non "vedere di buon occhio" questa storia).  
> ♥lady


End file.
